


Honey, I'm good

by TheMissingMask



Series: Driving Drabbles [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask
Summary: Just some Brotzly fluff





	Honey, I'm good

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Honey, I'm good' by Andy Grammar.

Todd and Dirk sometime fought. Not as much as perhaps they used to, but still. They bickered, and argued, and battled it out round-for-round in bouts of passive aggressive sarcasm.

Sometimes the fight was born out of one or other being reckless during a case, fuelled by the instantaneous fear of losing that vital part of themselves. Occasionally the dispute was more domestic, such as over exploding microwaves, trousers set aflame on top of radiators, or waking up in the middle of the night to declare the latest case had been solved. Every now and then, one of them would rile the other up with some underhanded jibe or stab at their ingrained insecurities, in retaliation for some small slight that had blown up over the course of a long and exhausting, usually life-threatening in places, day.

Whatever they cause for their fighting, Todd knew there were lines that he just was not meant to cross, no matter how much his boyfriend had managed to irritate him. Saying the ‘P-word’ was probably one of them. Saying the ‘P-word’ a little - to be fair, a lot - too loudly in public definitely was.

Panic had overcome Dirk’s features, followed immediately by an emotionless mask that told Todd in no uncertain terms that he had royally fucked up. The lean man stood abruptly and stormed out of the bar, leaving Todd alone with two barely-touched drinks and a discarded black leather jacket.

Todd knew he’d feel guilty later, but at that moment he was just plain pissed. It’s not like anyone listening to their conversation would think he was being serious when he called Dirk psychic. To the majority of the world, the very concept was some ridiculous sci-fi notion that belonged in blockbuster films, comic books, and overpriced Vegas attractions.

He angrily downed most of his drink in one go, tapped his finger against the glass in agitation, and promptly downed the rest. He then moved onto Dirk’s drink, determined to imbibe himself with alcohol until he either passed out, saw reason, or managed to stave off the unpleasant sensation of guilt gnawing away in the back of his mind.

Much of the night was, from that point on, a blur. Somewhere along the line, he had been joined at his table by a red-haired women with long, long legs, and a tight black skirt that left oh-so very little to the imagination. She bought him another drink. Something sharper and stronger than the beer he had started with, and the burn down his throat was a pleasant distraction from his bothersome feelings.

Soon, they were doing shots together, and laughing about…something…at this point, he really had no clue. They might even have spent some time conversing, but if so he recalled not a single word of what he or she or anyone around them said. Todd presumed some conversing had been had, since she was now being very friendly.

“So, honey, where you stayin’ tonight?” The woman asked, leaning over the table and running a heeled foot up the inside seam of Todd’s jeans, “Mine’s just around the corner.”

He flicked his tongue out, wetting his bottom lip, as her foot stroke up and down. His mind was a swirling haze of too much alcohol and unrelenting physical attraction.

It was on the tip of his tongue. The answer that she wanted him to give. The answer that his body was crying out for him to give. The answer that pre-Dirk Todd would have definitely given.

But there was a black jacket slung over the chair to his right, and there was the man who owned it waiting for him at home.

“Sorry.” He smiled politely and pushed his chair back, “Thank you, but I have to go.”

“One more drink?” She suggested, mimicking that slight lick of the lips that he had done just moments before. Todd would be lying if something in him didn’t want to sit back down, down another shot, and take her up on a distracting one-night stand.

“No, I don’t think so.” He grabbed the jacket like a lifeline. It smelled of Dirk. “It was nice talking to you.”

With that, Todd turned and headed out the door, only five hours after the man he loved had done the same.

The bus ride back was slow, and the cool air filtering through the open windows went a long way towards sobering him up. When he arrived back at the Ridgley, in fact, he almost made it up the stairs without staggering into multiple walls, and managed to reach their apartment without falling over his own feet.

Fumbling a little with the keys, and then with the door knob, and then with the mechanistic workings of the door itself, Todd finally got inside to find the entire place an eery pool of unmoving darkness. With a half-tired, half-fond sigh, he headed to the bedroom and flicked on the light.

Dirk was lying on the bed, one leg stretched out so it dangled over the edge, the other tucked against his knee, both hands folded over his chest. He had been staring blankly at the ceiling, but stubbornly turned to look away when his (probably demoted back to assistant) boyfriend took a seat beside him.

Todd reached out and stroked his fingers through Dirk’s unbelievably soft hair.

“How’s my definitely not-psychic detective?” He tried tentatively. The other man fidgeted his foot for a few seconds, and then turned back towards the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” Dirk said to the space above him, “For being a brat.”

“Drama queen.” Todd corrected, solely to elicit an adorable pout from the other man, “And I was being an asshole, so call it even?”

Dirk huffed moodily and pursed his lips as if in thought, but Todd knew full well he was just trying to draw out his stubbornness for as long as his willpower would allow.

“Even.” Dirk finally turned to catch Todd’s iridescent eyes, “Thank you for coming back.”

Todd leant down and placed a chaste kiss against Dirk’s lips, “Always.”


End file.
